


Asmo Knows Best

by clairefable



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysphoria, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairefable/pseuds/clairefable
Summary: Yuki is sexually challenged, and decides to ask Asmodeus for help in overcoming her barriers and insecurities. Maybe you can call it a sex therapy with Asmo ;)Tags/rating will be updated as the story proceeds.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Asmo Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that I could have wrote this in a gender-neutral and in reader's perspective, but I don't think I'm skilled enough as a writer to do it. Instead, I chose to reflect in the main character some of my own features/challenges as a person, so I'm very sorry if you don't feel represented while reading this. It also doesn't help that this would be my first time writing porn *sob sob*
> 
> I should also note that english is not my first language, and that my grammar sways between British and American english. I'm sorry if that upsets you QwQ
> 
> I'm also sorry that my writing seems a bit too objective and my paragraphs are short, I haven't wrote in quite a while and I'm not very confident in my writing either, but I've had this idea for quite a while and I felt like I HAD TO write it down. So maybe this fanfiction is working as some sort of exposure therapy, I guess?
> 
> Ok, enough excuses. I hope you enjoy reading QwQ

_ Yuki, have you already gone to bed? _

__

_ I’m about to go to bed myself and... don’t you think it’s lonely sleeping _ _ by yourself with no one to warm the spot next to you? _

__

_ So, why don’t we help each other out, hm? _

__

_ You don’t mind? _

__

_ Hardly! As long as my brothers don’t find out, we’ll be fine. _

__

_ Don’t think about it too hard. It’ll be fun! _

__

_ Oh, before I forget, I should mention that, as a rule, I sleep au naturel. _

__

_ Mind the rules, or you will be punished  ♥ _

Yuki glanced once more at her message log, pondering whether or not to go to Asmo’s room. Although most certainly Asmo himself had implicit intentions, Yuki wasn’t particularly eager to do anything beyond just cuddling next to him that night. But she really could use some company. Her chest was heavy, and her mind was being painfully prickled by the thoughts of her own insecurities.

She never had an opportunity to talk about her own issues to any of the boys. Sure, Yuki would always listen to them, and give a hand to patch up their misunderstandings. But when was the last time she could take the weight off her chest?

Thinking that Asmo could work for the perfect conversation partner, Yuki finally decided to head to his room, dressed in her most well-behaved nightgown - a silken, long-sleeved and lavender coloured dress that were long enough to cover her knees - bringing along her own pillow, which she tightly held against her chest. She then closed her hand in a loose fist and proceeded to knock lightly onto his door.

Except that Asmo quickly opened his door even before Yuki could knock on it.

“Yuki!! I knew you would come!”, he flashed his most genuine smile. “I felt your presence approaching! Come in, come in!”

Asmo gently, but still excited, grabbed her wrist, urging Yuki to come inside. As they paced across the room and sat on the spacious bed, Asmo carefully took Yuki’s pillow and placed it on his side, and then gently cupped her hands into his, caressing them with his thumbs.

“Say, honey, do you want anything before we go to sleep? I have a thermos with some _Black Mercy¹_ tea, you know! You’ll sleep like a baby and have the sweetest dreams!”

“Thank you, Asmo, but I just brushed my teeth.”

“Is that so? Well, then let’s just lie down and get to sleep soon! Staying up for too late can be bad for the skin!”

He then promptly let go of her hands and went to quickly remove his shirt. ‘Oh, right, he sleeps _au naturel_ ’, she thought as her cheeks flushed a little bit. Before Asmo could remove his bottoms, Yuki interrupted him, trying her best not to flush any further.

“Actually, Asmo... Could you not take off your shorts? I’m not sure I feel quite comfortable with a male being completely naked by my side, yet.”

“Aww, that’s too bad”, he frowned, but nonetheless respected her request.

“Sorry, and thanks. I hope you won’t punish me”

“Oh, don’t sweat it, honey. I would never actually punish you, unless you really wanted it”, he blinked playfully, while poking out the very tip of his tongue.

Yuki smiled shyly, and kept an almost whispering tone as she made yet another request. “You see, I wanted to talk a bit before we go to sleep. Is that okay with you?”

She kept her hands together and fidgeted with her fingers, whilst avoiding a direct gaze into Asmo’s eyes.

“I can tell you have a lot on your mind, dear. You’ll be surprised to find out how much of a good listener I can be.”

Asmo then leaned his back onto the bed’s headboard, tapping lightly on his thigh, three times. Yuki was quick to understand the sign, and timidly leaned on her side, with her head on Asmo’s thigh pillow.

“Now, now, tell Asmo everything.”

Taking a long sigh, Yuki grabbed her pillow again, hugging it tightly. She then took a couple moments to decide how to start, which Asmo waited patiently while giving her a caring look.

“Please do not laugh, okay”, she buried her face into her pillow.

“I won’t, my dear.”

“... When it comes to sex, I feel like... I’m so pathetic and frustrated, Asmo”, her voice was muffled, and was dying down with every syllable. But Asmo was listening very carefully, and didn’t miss a single word.

He tangled his fingers in her hair, slowly making loose twirls, whilst tenderly patting her forehead with one thumb, and made a quick nod, signalling Yuki to keep going.

“... When I touch myself, I feel overwhelmed and scared, and I can’t keep going. I’m also very shy about involving myself physically with other people.”

“Did you ever engage in such activities in the past, though?”, still caressing, Asmo asked her.

“... Yes. I dated a boy a few years ago. He was so sweet and patient with my own rhythm at first. But then one day, after we had an argument, he lost his patience and... ”

Yuki paused, feeling very uneasy to keep going. Brushing the back of his fingers against her cheeks, in a soothing gesture, Asmo tried encouraging her to continue.

“You don’t need to disclose the details, if you’re not comfortable, honey. But I do think letting it out might help you relieve whatever is weighing down your little heart.”

Taking another long sigh, Yuki stuttered along the next words.

”... he said he was tired of my insecurities, and then t-threatened me of breaking up if I didn’t... sleep... with him. I tried talking it out but... he forced me to do it. It hurt so bad, Asmo...”

Suddenly, Yuki felt a chilly and ominous air around her, that made a shiver run down her entire spine, and then she felt the caressing come to a halt. When she turned to look at Asmo’s face, he had his wings and horns, and also a wide smile that emanated an intense murderous intent.

“Say, be a doll and tell me his name, will you? I can drop by the human world tomorrow, so I can find him. And castrate him. And tear his limbs one by one. And then burn him. All while he’s still alive. And with my bare hands. _♥_ ”, he sung, pausing between every step of his torture. If Asmo had a tail, Yuki could swear that it was whipping violently, like a very angry cat.

Jumping upright from her position and letting go of the pillow, Yuki quickly panicked and placed her hands on Asmo’s shoulders.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!! It’s okay, don’t actually do that, Asmo! It’s all in the past now, I don’t even see him anymore!”

“No, it’s not. It clearly had a major impact in your present state. And also I won’t forgive anyone that harms my precious Yuki, be it in the past or the future”, balling one of his hands like a fist, Asmo cracked his knuckles, menacingly.

He didn’t give any sign of giving up his murder plan, and with all that rage within him, they wouldn’t be able to have a decent night of sleep. Still trying to quell Asmo’s anger, she tried a different strategy.

“Purging him won’t do me any favours right now, Asmo. Actually, I think I have another way to approach the issue, and I’d be glad if you could help me.”

With that, the evil aura lessened in intensity, even if just a little. Yuki interpreted that as a sign that he might have been interested in what she had to say.

“Do tell me, honey”, said Asmo yet a bit sceptical.

”... I want you to help me overcome my insecurities”, blushing, Yuki went back to fidget her fingers, trying to resist the urge to shield herself with the pillow once more.

Ever so slowly, the menace started to dissolve.

“Hmm. Is that what I think it is?”, genuinely interested, Asmo raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smirk.

All of the blood and heat in Yuki’s body seemed to have concentrated in her cheeks, rendering her speechless for a long moment. Avoiding his gaze, she could only nod in confirmation. And that was all it took for Asmo’s mood to brighten again, making his horns and wings disappear in smoke.

“Oh my, oh my! Why didn’t you say earlier!” he hummed, with a smile from ear to ear, and clapping his hands together. “Do not fret! Asmo will provide you the best sex therapy in the entire Devildom! We can try lots of things, such as bond--”

A pillow shoved to his face interrupted Asmo from continuing.

“But! I need you to go VERY slowly.” Yuki added, as she held the pillow in place. “Can you promise me to be patient, even if I back down sometimes?”

Lowering the pillow with one hand and meeting her eyes, Asmo gave a tender and gentle smile, one that sparked the feeling of protection in Yuki.

“Don’t worry, my dear. Asmo sure knows what’s best for you in that regard. We can go back and forth according to your pace, and I will never do anything you don’t want to. Is that alright?”

Finally, Yuki gave a smile of her own, glomping onto Asmo to a loveable hug, which he returned by caressing her back.

“Yes, Asmo”, and after hugging for a few seconds, she separated from him.

Taking advantage from the brief pause, Asmo came with another proposition.

“So, what do you say we spoon together to sleep? I’ll take that as the first step of our therapy.”

Shyly, Yuki took a few seconds before she could nod in agreement. Asmo then laid down, extending one arm for her to use as a pillow, which Yuki promptly laid her head onto, although still clearly flustered.

“Do you mind if I chant a sleep spell for you? It’s harmless, and it will help you feel safe”, prompted Asmo, noticing her timid demeanor.

”... Please, do.”

Then, gently brushing the other hand against her face, fingers ever so softly grazing her eyelashes, Asmo whispered a gentle melody, in an ancient language that Yuki could never know the translation. His voice sounded like the light breeze that made the flowers in a meadow swing. In an instant, Yuki felt her body relax and her eyelids grow slightly heavy, as her consciousness slowly started drifting into the dreamland. Yet before she could fall into slumber, she muttered “thank you, Asmo” with parted lips.

Once he felt like she’d fallen asleep, Asmo softly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, then placing a tender, long kiss on her hair.

“Good night, Yuki.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Black Mercy: A fictional parasitic plant that feeds on the host while inducing pleasant dreams. (Didn't know if they had Chamomile in the Devildom, so I just came up with one of those creepy fantasy plants lel)
> 
> Whew, at least I'm done with the first chapter. Yay!  
> I have scripted a few chapters after this, and I must say it might take another chapter or two before the porn actually starts happening. As Yuki requested, Asmo will need to be very slow and patient with her. After that, every new chapter will focus on a new kink.
> 
> I intend to update once a week, but since I lack confidence, I might take a bit longer.
> 
> Critiques are very much appreciated, though!


End file.
